


Three's Company

by KillerKissed



Category: Original Work, exophilia - Fandom, teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: Biting, Double Penetration, F/M, Female Reader, Group, Knotting, Multi, NSFW, Orgy, Smut, Werewolf, Werewolves, boyfriend - Freeform, more than one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKissed/pseuds/KillerKissed





	Three's Company

The heavy footsteps of your two friends followed yours around the corner of the street. They had been your protectors through all of your school years. Ever since you moved to this town in the first grade, they had both been keen on you. Ronnie, the dark-haired one, lived right down the street from you and visited often. He knew your house probably better than his own house.

Kennedy was the one that lived right across the street from you. The two of you would send light signals to each other through grade school in your own special code. The three of you were very close-knit and shared a large friend group. It had been like that for years. But your heart also changed within that time frame. You had grown to love both of them. It almost hurt your heart to think of choosing one day.

But everything changed when the three of you had sat down for a serious conversation. Ronnie and Kennedy had known for quite some time they were both in love with you. To each other, they were brothers who did not share blood. Slowly, the three of you became something of a romantic relationship. You glanced back at the boys behind you.

Six-foot Kennedy staring off into the distance, looking at the woods like he senses something. His grey and blue eyes were haunting on their own. He had soft, pale blonde hair that liked to grow curly once it got past his ears. You liked when it fell in his eyes because when he got sweaty, it would cling to his forehead. He was the smaller of the toy but he was built wider than Ronnie. Kennedy was the football-playing type with an emphasis on fitness. You’ve almost never seen him eat too many sweets.

You looked over your other shoulder to see the taller by three inches, Ronnie with the look on his face like he was busy in his own head. His dark hair was about a military cut on the sides with a very fluffy top. He had his nose and ears pierced. Ronnie was the nose in the book kind of type. He didn’t care too much about his grades but the art in life was what he was all about.

You looked back in front of you to focus and come to the realization that the three of you had almost been together in this official relationship for almost two months. You cupped your own face in your hands and stopped at the stop sign.

“How’s sex going to work?” You asked out loud.

Ronnie tripped over himself. Kennedy snapped back to reality and hacked up a lung. “Excuse me?”

You looked back at Ronnie as Kennedy moved to help him up. “I mean that’s a legitimate question. Especially with the two of yours conditions.”

“Condition?!” Ronnie laughed hard. “We are werewolves.” You shrugged and looked both ways before crossing the street. Kennedy was right behind you as Ronnie ran in front. “We can handle you well enough.”

Kennedy rolled his eyes. “That’s not what she was asking.” You trailed off your usual route to the woods. You felt the two of them stiffen their movements. “Why are we going in here?”

“Because you’ve been staring at it since we got out of work.” You jogged off with them close on your heels.

Ronnie grinned. “That’s because he’s wanting to the scent the whole place. I think he’s wanting to go into heat.”

Kennedy laughed nervously but made no noise until you got to a spot that looked decent. You turned to look at the two of them before dropping your purse to the ground. “Let’s do it.”

Ronnie laughed again and walked around you. “You don’t know what you’re asking for. “

Kennedy looked at the ground. “It’s a lot, honey bun.”

You shrugged and started stripping off clothes. Kennedy went to put them in a decent pile while Ronnie started sniffing through your hair. “You can stop this before it gets unstoppable.”

Kennedy wipes his hands off and stood in front of your naked form. “It’s not good to be out here like this. “

“I have you two.” You moved forward and grabbed Kennedy by the belt loops. Ronnie was behind you, grinding into your soft ass and touching everything he could. You watched Kennedy’s nervousness flicker over his features. You backed up a little bit and bend over with Ronnie getting on the ground behind to dig into your body. Kennedy got all big in the eyes as you started undoing his jeans and pulling his length right out of boxers. You kissed his soft dick all over and took it into your mouth to suck on it. Ronnie’s tongue slid between your lower lips and up to your puckered hole. He started to rim you slowly, tongue teasing every so slightly. Kennedy started to get hard in your mouth pretty quickly and his fingers went to your hair.

You spread your legs as Ronnie as began to eat out your ass. You heard him snarling and growling deep in his mouth. Kennedy began to gently fuck your throat. You could tell there was a shift in the air. You relaxed your body so the two of them could sandwich you better. Ronnie’s fingers slid up your thighs to your eager pussy while his tongue worked your ass. Your noises were getting muffled from the deepthroating you were doing and Kennedy’s groans that turned into holes. You looked up to see him slowly shifting. He let go of you long enough to shuck off the top half of his clothes and shove his lower clothes down to his ankles. Kennedy turned into a beautiful pale werewolf. His cock grew in your mouth, slobber just gushing out of your mouth as he fucked your face hard now.

Maybe Ronnie was right. Kennedy was about to go into heat. His cock sent a brutal pace to your mouth. Ronnie’s fingers slid into your hole with ease and lubed up pretty quickly. He moved them to your ass and started stretching your hole out as he slowly removed clothes with one hand. Ronnie was so much faster shift because you felt his huge paw-like hands start to finger your ass in a fraction of the time it took for Kennedy. You groaned loudly about the cock in your mouth as Ronnie’s cock pressed against your cunt. He slid in with ease and spread you wide with his thick cock. You were dizzy at the pleasure and went limp. Ronnie kept you up by your hips and Kennedy didn’t stop his work on your throat. Ronnie made quick work of fucking you. You were enjoying it a lot and he suddenly took the sensation away. You whined which vibrates against Kennedy’s dick. Ronnie rubbed his lubed-up cock tip against your asshole and slowly slid in.

He took his time though. While Kennedy was working himself up from your mouth as fast as he could, Ronnie took his sweet time to bottom out. Your knees were about to give out from the way he was spreading you wide open. Kennedy’s cock slid out of your mouth as Ronnie’s bottomed out. He started to thrust in slowly to get you adjusted to the pace. Kennedy gently smacked you in the face a little bit with his cock, spreading saliva all over your cheeks. You saw the way his base was swelled.

“You’re about to blow, Kennedy.” You murmured, looking up at him as he continued to pop his cock against your face. Ronnie suddenly flipped you up, legs over his furry arms as he spread you wide for the beast in front of you. He continued his thrusts in your ass which left your pussy twitching to be filled. Kennedy moved forward and lined himself up with your hole before looking into your eyes. You saw the human in his eyes before you saw the beast. He pushed in and your mouth went slack. Their two cocks rubbed your insides together while going to different paces. Ronnie was speeding up, going as sloppy as ever as Kennedy was taking his time to feel your insides and bottom out.

It seemed to take a bit but finally, they found a rhythm that worked for both of them because suddenly you were screaming at the top of your lungs for both of them as your holes were getting pounded. Ronnie was snarling behind you and his teeth were starting to make marks on your shoulders. Kennedy kept focusing on the way your bodies connected. You could tell he was working himself up to cum. You squeezed your insides as tight at you could and both boys took notice. Kennedy looked at your face before taking your throat into his mouth. You felt his teeth dig in and your eyes rolled back in your head as you clenched around them. Ronnie’s teeth dug into your shoulder as he thrust deep into your ass. You felt a pop happen and your legs squirmed. He began to really fuck your ass with his knot inside.

Kennedy grabbed your legs from Ronnie and slammed in one good time, shoving his knot into your cunt. Both of their knots started to rub inside of you and you came, squirting on Kennedy as Ronnie couldn’t take it anymore. He came into your ass, hot cum filling your insides. Kennedy started fucking your way through both of your orgasms, spurred on by all the scents. He pressed his forehead against yours and snarled loudly.

You looked him in the eye with what energy you had left and gently kissed his snout. He came soon after. Cum bubbled out of both of your holes even with the seal of knots keeping what it could in. You rested against Ronnie as the three of you slowly descended into the ground.

You couldn’t even say awake long enough to ask how long this was going to take. You remember passing out to the sound of Ronnie laughing as much as a werewolf could laugh.


End file.
